


I Miss Him

by bwah_minion_ra7



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Big Spoilers, First Upload, I have no idea what I'm doing, Mourning, Spoilers, big sad time, sorry this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwah_minion_ra7/pseuds/bwah_minion_ra7
Summary: John's empty-hearted without the man he called brother.





	I Miss Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I literally have no idea what I'm doing and need serious help with this website— everything is so bloody confusing!  
> Also, this is short because I couldn't be bothered writing something good 'n' proper when I don't even know how to upload it properly.

ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪᴛ ᴀʟʟ

ᴍʏ ᴇᴍᴘɪʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅɪʀᴛ...

The sun shines, casting a yellow glow over the dried grass and distant buildings that make up Blackwater. Birds chat amongst themselves in the form of song. John's horse absently eats a tuft of particularly nice bush. Life looks good. Is the world trying to shine light into darkness? Or is it merely his perception that makes things seem so dreary; so black without white and laughably miserable? His teeth worry in the middle of his lower lip, beckoning marks to spring forth and leak little droplets of red blood. It's the exact shade Arthur coughed from his mouth; the same colour he brushed onto the fabric of his pants to hide the seriousness of what was occurring inside his body. Life doesn't feel good.

"John, what have you been doing the past fifteen minutes?! We have a cow that needs milking!" A feminine voice barks from behind him. Abigail, the love of John's life, one of only two forces keeping him even a little stable amongst all this eroding sorrow.

"I'm... Gettin' to it."

"Well, it-" she stops in her irritated tracks, eyeing the way a trail of wetness falls down her husband's cheeks like water in a newly carved stream. It traces the scars dug into his face; goes alongside the skin a slightly lighter shade than the rest of him. Mr. Marston was crying for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"Did something happen?" Panic is quick to arise, eating away at a small piece in Abigail's fragile but ever strong heart. She hated emotions that weren't positive. Dealing with Karen, Tilly and Mary-Beth back when... The gang... Was still running was bad enough. It's hard to comfort a hurting soul without hurting yourself in the process. But this soul? The soul she loves so dearly and cannot bear to lose in even the most heated of moments? Oh, it sure as shit ain't something she wants injured. A selfish part of her doesn't even want to tend to it in fear of causing more damage.

"Oh yeah. A lot of things happened. It-!" He waves his arm around, loosely gesturing to the new century unfolding around them. "It's... It just isn't the same without him, you know? I... He was like a brother to me."

"I know. I know, John."

The cowboy looks angry to try and hide the 'weak' facial expression attempting to escape. Dark, bushy eyebrows furrow downward and eyes squint, only illuminating the tears he's just barely keeping at bay. Thumbs uselessly twidle with each other. Lips contort into many shapes and crease temporary lines on his face.

"I knew he was gonna die, one day. It came in the job description— being an outlaw and all. Figured a job would go wrong and he'd get shot. Or maybe he'd leave us, grow old with Mary. Die in his sleep." Raspy words crack frequently. "But I still wasn't ready."

"I don't think any of us were..."

"I miss him."

"Me, too."

ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴇʟꜱᴇ

ɪ ᴀᴍ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ

ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ

ᴍʏ ꜱᴡᴇᴇᴛᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ

ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ

ɢᴏᴇꜱ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ

ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪᴛ ᴀʟʟ

ᴍʏ ᴇᴍᴘɪʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅɪʀᴛ

ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʟᴇᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏᴡɴ

ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴜʀᴛ

ɪꜰ ɪ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ

ᴀ ᴍɪʟʟɪᴏɴ ᴍɪʟᴇꜱ ᴀᴡᴀʏ

ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴍʏꜱᴇʟꜰ

ɪ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴡᴀʏ...


End file.
